livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
Julianne Side Story
What shall we write tonight? Remember, MC and Lorelei are currently down battel from Derek's quadriped ARMS 6Side story 2Finish the fight Side story it is. Who's path should we follow? 1Gunther and the Twins during the Eisenlowe Coup 0Akako Jung after she's been kidnapped 5Julianne after she's been kidnapped 3Sebastian Orbinne up til present (not much action, more like a plot thickener) 0Derek von Eisenlowe's son and Lorelei's half brother, Rambert von Eisenlowe Dramatis Personae: 0Julianne Orbinne: Currently in captivity at House Eisenlowe. Tonight's MC. 1Akakamiko Jung: Akako for short, hafu who was captured by the Eisenlowe goons. 1Derek von Eisenlowe: Sexual deviant and Julianne and Akako's current... owner. Head of House Eisenlowe. 0Rambert von Eisenlowe: Lorelei's younger half brother. Ruthless and twisted like his father. 0Chloe von Eisenlowe: Rambert's younger sister, full blood. Cloistered in the Eisenlowe summer home. 1Silas: Faithful manservent to the Eisenlowe family. Partial to the now missing Lorelei. Setting the scene: 0Lorelei's escape has already occured. 1It is currently one day after the Eisenlowe Coup 4You are Julianne, and you have no fucking clue what just happened. You open your eyes, but there's nothing to see. Either it's completely dark or you've gone blind. The ground is a familiar cold stone... 1"MC-kun... are you there?" 4Fumble around silently in the darkness 3"I-Is anyone here? Anyone?" You get up and stumble around- only to feel the cold of a steel shackle around your ankle. You grope at your ankle, and recognize the very shackle that held you for 4 years. 1Attempt to pry it off. 4Give up, you know what's going on now. 0"H-Help! Anyone?! Someone!" You slump to the ground, tears in your eyes. You begin to remember the Ball... MC-kun was shot dead... while in thought, you hear another chain rattle-''' 1"H-Hey! W-Who's... who else is here?!" 5Blindly grope over to the sound. After all, you're well accustomed to this room. 1Wallow in your despair. '''You blindly stumble over to the source of the sound. You grope in the general area of the source, and feel legs, hips, a stomach, and breasts... another girl? She has short hair and a thing face. 0"H-hey! Wake up! There's no time to be sleeping! We have to try to get out of here!" 4Wake her silently. 0Pry out her chain. You remember only one shackle installed in this room. This one might be poorly installed. "Nnngh... my head..." You can feel her rise. "What the fuck? Who put this chain on me? Where am I? What the fuck is going on?" 5"Yo... you're in House Eisenlowe's torture chamber." 1"It doesn't matter, we need to get out of here!" 0"W-who are you?" "Eisenlowe? Like... Lorelei? That haughty cunt? Fuck this, we need to get out of here." She starts at the chain- it's secured as well as yours. 1"G-give up... it's hopeless..." 0Try at yours as well. 4"I've... I've been here before. I think I know a way out..." "What do you mean you've been here? You don't sound like Lorelei. Who are you, exactly?" You hear the other girl rise to her feet and dust herself off. 0"J-Julianne... Orbinne. A... and who are you?" 1"T-That's not important!" 3"Y-you first." "Ak-" Before she can finish, the room's light flash on. A painfully familiar voice roars. "Akakamiko Jung. Welcome. I'm glad my pets are getting along." He lets loose a sick chuckle. 0"N-no... go away.. MC-kun... help me..!" Shudder in fear. 4Shudder in fear silently. 0Cower in a corner. Akakamiko stands defiant. "Pet? And who the hell are you, ya shriveling geezer?" She marches as close to the door as her chain allows. 1Do nothing, you might as well bite down and wait for the hell to commence. 3"H-hey! Aka.. Akaka... Akakamiko, don't do that! You should do your best to make him happy... or it'll hurt..." "What will h-" Derek strides up to Akako and deliver her a swift knee to the gut. Once on the ground, he begins to tear her clothes off. Akako struggles in vain-''' 3"S-stop! Just give up..." 1Say nothing, she's fucked. Literally. '''Derek laughs again. "I'm glad that my old pet still knows who's boss around here. Do me a favor. Be a good girl and strip for me. We need to teach the new girl." 1"Y-yes... master..." 4"N-no! I'm not your pet!" 0Sit silently. He stops abusing the now mostly-nude Akako. "Oh? And you're that boy's pet now, right? The one I shot? TWICE? You realize he's dead, yes?" 5"N-no! He can't die! He promised he'd stay with me! Protect me!" 0"...Y-yes..." Derek grabs your hair and yanks you close. "Really? Where is he? I don't see him. It looks like he broke his promise. And I hate people who can't keep a promise." He throws you back. 5"He... he'll save me! From you! And he'll kill you!" 1"..." His hand smashes itself against yours. Just like back then. "I'll give you some time to cool off. I have a new toy to break in. And she's fiesty, too." He turns to Akako, undoing his pants. 6"N-no! Wait! Don't hurt her!" 1Wallow in silence. You're his slave. Again. He stops as he parting her legs. "Oh? So you'll play with me tonight, then? I've been lonely. I got rid of one of my wives. Such impudence." He licks his lips in satisfaction. 1"Y-yes... just don't hurt her..." 3"I-I can't! My body belongs to someone else..." 2Nod silently. "Well, I need to play with someone tonight, and the new girl needs breaking. Make your mind up, bitch. You. Or her." 5"...Me." 1"...Her." 0Remain silent. "Well, you know the drill." You assume the position- then everything floods back. Everything you've never wanted to remember. 0Derek violates you until you're unable to move. This feeling... it's familiar... but safe... 0You feel disgusted in yourself. You had promised your body you'd never be used again. 1But you relented. 0His foul tool moves in and out of you. You're crying, but at the same time... 0You feel pleasure. Pleasure you've missed for 4 years. Pleasure you had grown accustomed to. 0You want to throw up. You want to cry. You want to be held by MC-kun. But... 0At least you had saved another girl... for another night... 2SIDE STORY/ JULIANNE ORBINNE #1/ FIN Well that's her side story. Main Plot or another Side Story? 4Main Plot 1Side Story Category:Iron Lion Uprising Category:Session Logs Category:Side Story